justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 6: The Cosmic Ball
PREVIOUSLY ON... “Today’s Maxi Challenge is… '''SNATCH GAME!'”'' queens freak out in excitement Via': ...Interesting, and how are you gonna make her funny? ''Robin: THAT'S RACIST, SEXIST AND HOMOPHOBIC! ALL MEN ARE PIGS!'' scraping sound ''OzQueen: Helen said that she doesn't know what a court is so she just said… Hotdog!'' wheezes ''Sin D.: They'll investigate the case of WHY I SHOULD'VE WON ALL STARS DARLING!'' ''QOS: And that’s the tea! But unfortunately not a match.'' ''Sin D.: THANK YOU MISS INDIA FERRAH'' screams OzQueen! ''Via: One word: HILARIOUS.'' ''HoWaffles: THIS is a Snatch Game performance!'' Gingica! ''QOS: ...It’s giving me Becky the soccer mom was being bold for her monthly PTA meeting.'' sound “'''OzQueen'…'' Condragulations, you are the '''winner' of this week’s challenge!”'' ''Gingica…'' ''Robin X…'' '''''After Robin’s elimination… Tina: (singing) FINALLY, IT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!-- OzQueen: Girl shut up. sound Robin: (lipstick message) You're losing your best lipsyncer! #TeamNatasha Natasha: Aw, she’s rooting for me! wipes off the message Tina: Can you believe he actually convinced himself that he was an assassin? Sin D.: I think we should be thanking Gingica for her service. Gingica: You’re welcome b*tch! Gingica: (confessional) It was about time Robin left, but I’m glad I got to be the one to send him home. Maricarmen: Anyways, congrats to our winner! OzQueen: Thank you! Who on OzQueen D? Sin D.: I was highkey robbed though. OzQueen: Girl get over it. Minaj voice I win, you lose! Hahahaha! scraping sound OzQueen: (confessional) Now that I’ve won Snatch Game, me and Sin D. are tied when it comes to our amount of wins. Soon enough, I’ll be winning another one and leaving that b*tch in the dust! orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... Gingica: (confessional) It’s a new day in the Werk Room! I might’ve bombed Snatch Game but it’s not game over for me just yet. I know I have what it takes to get that crown. Natasha: I’m thinking it’s about damn time we get another design challenge. Tina: We’ve already had two of those and you weren’t exactly good in either of them. Natasha: Oh, you’re one to talk! B*tch move! queens crack up “Oooh girl!” “She done already done had herses!” Space: the final frontier. The world is obsessed with exploring the cosmos, and… so are we! Just that instead of, you know, building boring rockets and stuff, we’d much rather use it for inspiration. Now that I think about it… Are there drag queens in space? Sin D.: Here we go! Maxi Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! queens are excited Hosts: Another day, another round of tiring challenges that overwork you to death!... We don’t see anything wrong with that. This time, we are pushing your designing and sewing skills to the limits, because this week… we’re throwing a ball! queens freak out And we’ll be doing it in no place else but space! For this week’s challenge, you are asked to design three space-themed looks: The theme for your first look is Zodiac Eleganza, you are asked to design a look based around your own zodiac sign! Your second theme is Space Race Realness, design a look inspired by your favorite space automobiles - rockets, shuttles, spaceships, you name it! Feel free to be as campy and/or avant-garde as you want in this category. And for your final look for tonight, you are asked to give us a glimpse of our solar system, because category is… Planetary Goddess! You will be assigned one of the following planets from our solar system: Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, your anus Uranus, and Neptune, and be asked to design a divine look inspired by your assigned planet! OzQueen, since you were the winner of last week’s Maxi Challenge, you are given the duty of assigning the planets to the queens. You have 24 hours to complete your assignment, otherwise it will be done randomly. steps up Hosts: What do you choose for Gingica? OzQueen: Venus, ‘cause it’s orange like her skin. sound assignments later Hosts: And finally, which planet do you choose for yourself? OzQueen: Mars, I wanna do an alien queen look! Hosts: There we have it! You have 120 hours to submit your three cosmic looks to your Facebook confessional chat. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List *Gingica 3/3 *Hannah 3/3 *Maricarmen Maestra 3/3 *Natasha 3/3 *OzQueen 3/3 *Sin D. Kate 3/3 *Tina Dream 3/3 Werk Room starts putting together an outfit Gingica: (confessional) To be honest, I’m kinda shocked that the Ball is happening so early this season but I have to redeem myself no matter what. I have to prove to the other girls that I can still win a challenge after being Bottom 2. hosts return for a walk-through stops by Maricarmen’s station Via: Hey kitty girl! How’s it going? Maricarmen: Not very well. Via: And why’s that? Maricarmen: For starters, I don’t like my Space Race look at all. It’s supposed to represent a rocket but I really didn’t have any ideas to work with so it’s just… this. Via: Well, there’s still enough time to make a new look or to change some things here and there if you’d like. Maricarmen: ...Nah. sound Via: Uh… Yeah. Good luck. sews some golden fabric together Natasha: (confessional) I hate to say it, but, looking around the Werk Room, I noticed that I’m falling just a little bit behind the other queens. In this situation it would be normal to feel like you’ve completely f*cked it up but I am not like other girls b*tch, and I know I can outdo all these girls even if I’ve got less time on the clock. Wait and see! visits Sin D.’s station HoWaffles: Sin D. Kate! How are you doing? Sin D.: Things are going great so far! HoWaffles: What have you got planned for this challenge? Sin D.: Well, I’ve got a storyline, so all three of my looks are going to be linked together. HoWaffles: That’s a really good idea! Sin D.: (confessional) I definitely have a shot at winning this challenge. B*tch I won 2 challenges in a row, expect me to steamroll this entire competition! HoWaffles: Alright, I’ll leave you to it. Back to work! Runway Via BYF S03E06 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E06 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E06 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! How are we feeling tonight? QOS: I’m ready to go, lead me into the light! HoWaffles: It’s 2001 Space Commodity of Drag Oddity! Via: I can’t wait to go into wh0re-bit! This week, we challenged our queens to deliver three out-of-this-world looks. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! Category is Zodiac Eleganza! First up, Gingica, serving Scorpio! QOS: Scorpi''ho''! Gingica: (voiceover) My zodiac sign is Scorpio! A dangerous water sign... Watch out or I’ll bite. HoWaffles: Watch out, she stings! Via: I love me a sequins look. . . . . Hannah, Aquarius! QOS: Water me! Hannah: (voiceover) Behold! The dawning of the age of Aquarius! HoWaffles: She’s keeping herself secure! Via: A queery @ss, you say? I think there’s an ointment for that! . . . . Maricarmen Maestra del Acuario! QOS: She better not rest on her laurels! Maricarmen: (voiceover) This look is inspired in both the Aquarius sign and a female version of Poseidon. This casual but fashion outfit is perfect if you're a Zodiac fan! HoWaffles: She’s serving fish! Via: Hmm, something’s fishy! . . . . Natasha, Scorpio! QOS: Scorpi-oh-no-she-betta-don’t! Natasha: (voiceover) I don't usually like Lady Gaga but when she sang "now serve for the gods and serve for the stars!" I kinda FELT that and decided to go back to serving. I feel like Scorpios are the best people on earth PERIOD, that's why I decided to express that with the beauty of my look. HoWaffles: It’s a human centipede! Via: Wait… does she have crabs? . . . . OzQueen, Taurus! QOS: Is that a horn on your head or are you just happy to see me? OzQueen: (voiceover) I'm the queen of hornya, all Taurus people, they are gentle but snappy, like me! HoWaffles: You can hang coats off of these horns! Via: She’s real horny! . . . . Sin D. Kate, Aquarius! QOS: Can I feel your wetness? Sin D.: (voiceover) Behind the scenes of the creation of the Earth, were a group of leaders, controlling the Earth and its inhabitants, one of which was a queen. A goddess, one may say. One so powerful she can control how water flows, how fish breathe, how oceans are formed. She was the goddess of the Aquarius. Through her, no species gets left behind, nothing is imperfect. She was loving, caring, everything a perfect Aquarius could be. HoWaffles: Guys I think she’s wet. hosts chuckle Via: She’s making waves! . . . . Tina Dream, Taurus! QOS: She likes to grab the bull by the horns. Tina: (voiceover) I am a f*cking Taurus, b*tch! I have decided to channel my inner matador while still looking very stylish and high-fashion. HoWaffles: Matad-oh-no-she-betta-don’t! Via: Toro, toro! Category is Space Race Realness! First up, Gingica! QOS: Help! She’s ascending! Gingica: (voiceover) Skyrocketing with reflective corset and hot hair. Get your sunglasses cause my look is fire! HoWaffles: Her p*ssy is on fire! Via: She’s a bit of a hothead. . . . . Up next, Hannah! QOS: She’s a robo queen. Hannah: (voiceover) Curious? Well, come over here and find out! HoWaffles: She’s got her eye on the prize. Via: Well it’s rover. hosts cackle . . . . Maricarmen Maestra, la astronauta! QOS: It’s like she’s the universe and you’ll be N-A-S-A. Maricarmen: (voiceover) This iron outfit is made based on a rocket, even the heels are rockets! To enforce the rocket theme I used GYAXA’s logo which runs the Cosmos Space Center, which is also included in this outfit. HoWaffles: She’s serving the house down boots of steel! Via: The Little Mermaid… in SPACE! . . . . Natasha! QOS: Madame X? More like SpaceX! Natasha: (voiceover) After several episodes of serving, I feel like this isn't my best look but it's one of the smartest one....like...who would even THINK to use a UFO ring as a skirt? I'm so intelligent like..... HoWaffles: Natasha 007! Via: Goldfinger this p*ssy! . . . . OzQueen! QOS: She’s ready for liftoff! OzQueen: (voiceover) I'm serving Apol-ho 69 in this gown shaped like a rocket ready to launch myself to the top, or, to to to to the moon! HoWaffles: Commence, shake, down. Via: Now this is what I call Judy Jetson h**ker! . . . . Sin D. Kate! QOS: I think that rocketship is burning… Sin D.: (voiceover) As centuries passed, the leaders noticed something wrong. They realized what they're afraid of has come: The Apocalypse. The fall of man, the rise of chaos. The space race became a race for survival. Mankind was desperate for life to continue. Only a select few were able to inhabit other planets outside the system, it became a bloodbath for life. Life on Earth was on the verge of extinction, something the leaders would never think happen. HoWaffles: I can’t tell where she ends and where she begins! Via: Space rocks! . . . . Tina Dream! QOS: The Killer Clowns from Outer Space have arrived! Tina: (voiceover) For my spacecraft look, I have designed a dress made out of aluminum foil to resemble a UFO that just arrived to Earth. The story behind this look is that I am an extraterrestrial arriving to Area 51. Then, the humans threw me into a fire and I crystallized as a cosmic glamazon b*tch ready for the runway. HoWaffles: She’s dumb as a (space) rock! Via: She’s supernatural, extraterrestrial! Last but not least, category is Planetary Goddess! First up, Gingica, Venus! QOS: Coming from planet Dorito! Gingica: (voiceover) I'm giving body, geometry, and blindness on stage. HoWaffles: I’M NOT JOKING B*TCH. Via: Look how orange she f*cking looks, girl! . . . . Hannah, Neptune! QOS: Who let Gigi Rowe in the building? Hannah: (voiceover) I have to be cold with you, this out of this world look will drown you. HoWaffles: I’m going Nep-cucu for this look! Via: Empress and a temptress! . . . . Maricarmen Maestra, Jupiter! QOS: Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the biggest of them all? Maricarmen: (voiceover) This formal look is amazing for a planet themed runway! As Jupiter is the biggest planet, I went for a plus-size model. ¡Viva la inclusión! HoWaffles: I can see her big red spot! Via: Big girl, you are beautiful! . . . . Natasha, Saturn! QOS: The phone! The phone is ringing! Natasha: (voiceover) So Saturn is my favourite planet because it has rings, that's why it's so special. It's reminding me of myself in this competition. As Lady Gaga once sung: "Saturn!", I shouted this looking at myself in the mirror and I thought that would be an instant serve. HoWaffles: She shoulda put a ring on it! Via: She can ring my bell! . . . . OzQueen, Mars! QOS: I’m hypnotized. OzQueen: (voiceover) வணக்கம் கிரக மக்களே நான் செவ்வாய் கிரகத்தில் இருந்து ஸ்லீட் ராணி மிஸ் ஓஸ்கீன், உங்கள் கிரகத்தையும் உங்கள் பாப்பி சாக்ஸோவையும் திருட நான் இங்கே இருக்கிறேன் HoWaffles: Look at her hand!... hand, hand, hand. Via: The Martian, part 2 the remix! . . . . Sin D. Kate, Uranus! QOS: No need to be so cold... Sin D.: (voiceover) The leaders agreed they would move on from Earth and would manage other planets separately. Aqua decided she would manage Uranus, a planet that's completely different from her comfort zone. Though a few centuries passed, she was able to completely adjust, thus letting the planet build a complete and adjustable ecosystem. While she will miss the wandering fish and serene waters she created, she created a new leaf for the rest of eternity to come. HoWaffles: Just look at her Uranus! Via: Don’t you know her… rings are famous? . . . . Tina Dream, Mother Earth! QOS: Please leaf us alone. Tina: (voiceover) For my Earth look, I decided to go green and wear an outfit made entirely out of green leaves to resemble a tree. This dress is living proof that even nature can be stylish! HoWaffles: She’s aloof! Via: ParSLAY! Judges' Critiques Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. . . . . . . . . . . . . . This week, and from now on… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...no one is safe. . . Now it’s time for the judges’ critiques! Starting with Gingica! QOS: This was a HUGE step up from last week! I enjoyed all of your looks tonight! Your Zodiac Eleganza served sexy scorpion b*tch and was probably my favorite look from you tonight. Your Space Race look was something different than what I was expecting and that’s a good thing. It is creative and fun but a little weird to look at. Your Planetary Goddess was serving Coco Montrese in Season 5 but it was still very creative. Good job tonight! HoWaffles: You were so refreshing on the runway tonight! You served three consistently mind-blowing looks and did so fearlessly! I love how your Zodiac Eleganza bodysuit is made of sequins, I love the headpiece on your Space Race look and your Planetary Goddess look is very creative! One problem I have with it though is, with an outfit like that, we lose you and your shape, because frankly, you look like a giant walking Dorito, but that’s besides the point. Another small thing is that I found your Zodiac Eleganza and Space Race sort of similar, they were both bodysuits with some quirky details. But, those problems don’t hide the fact that you completely turned it out tonight! Amazing job! Via: Your Zodiac Eleganza is good, but it was your Space Race look that truly blew me away! I LIVE for this avant-garde reinterpretation of a rocket - the colors and construction are perfect! My one complaint would be the (somewhat unnecessary) shoulder pads that don't quite look like they belong. As for your Venus Goddess, it was just weird to me at first... and now it's more of a mixed bag. I love the golden skin and the top half with the jewel bodysuit and the glimmering Venus texture, but nothing is going on in the bottom half and the wig… No. Overall though, good job tonight! Thank you, Gingica. Up next, Hannah! QOS: I really liked your Gigi Rowe ice queen Planetary Goddess look. Your Zodiac look wasn’t my favorite but it wasn’t so bad. The wig threw me off but I liked the idea. I also liked the idea of you Space Race look but it just needed better execution. Just work on taking your looks a little further because the ideas are there, we just need them to be fully realized. HoWaffles: Let’s start off by saying that your Planetary Goddess look was one of the best looks I’ve seen walking down this runway. THIS is a planetary GODDESS, and that bob wig finishes off the whole look quite pleasingly. However, your other two looks, while they were cute, I didn’t see much character to them at all. They weren’t bad, but they weren’t great, it’s sort of a middle grey area. Although, I love how you took the rover approach on your Space Race look but I wish it was executed in a better way, and at first I couldn’t figure out what you were holding during your Zodiac look, it didn’t look like a vase at first and seemed very out of place. But anyways, you stepped it up tonight but only with one look, I’d love to see you continuing to step up but, at this point, we’re more than halfway into this competition so not being in your full potential at this stage is lethal. Via: I adore your Neptune Goddess - it gives me real icy, bad b*tch empress vibes. The bob wig didn’t sit right with me at first but now I feel that, along with the cape, it gives the look a nice, regal finish. Your Zodiac is pretty cute but at its core it’s just a bodysuit with a long wig on. Said bodysuit’s design and construction looks pretty interesting, but it’s obstructed by the vase you’re holding, which is unfortunate. Your Space Race is your poorest look tonight; I understand the concept but it was just really shoddily executed and all over the place. Why were you wearing a plastic fascinator and what even was that on your torso? Paper plates? You show so much promise and you keep improving, but unfortunately you’re one of the weakest queens tonight. Thank you, Hannah. Next, Maricarmen Maestra! QOS: I was really disappointed tonight. All of your looks look like they were bought from Macy’s. I’m so used to seeing such serves from you and tonight we just got disasters. HoWaffles: Oh dear, here we go. We did not eliminate Robin last week to have another queen pick up where she left off and continue the streak of unpolished and questionable looks in the competition, no offense to her though. WHAT was going on through your head this week? You gave us really great and well thought-out concepts during the previous episodes but tonight you just… tripped. Your Space Race is ABYSMAL, those rocket boots… girl, it’s a disaster and a half. Your other two looks weren’t great either, really? A suit jacket and some pants? And your interpretation of a Jupiter-esque planetary goddess is a cheap gown colored…. GREEN????? My only critique for you is to really start putting more thought into your performance here because you were mostly in the top during the entire competition and never landed in the bottom, but tonight… I think things might change. Via: Compared to what you’ve been showing us throughout the season, your looks tonight are immensely disappointing. Let’s start with your Zodiac look: the definition of pedestrian. It looks like you bought an Aquarius print shirt off H&M or something, and the laurel wreath? Seriously? Your Space Race is equally basic and just confusing - slapping logos over a jumpsuit does not a polished look make. Your Planetary Goddess is relatively your best look tonight, and it’s still… not very good. I appreciate the intention, but… a green dress? To represent Jupiter? Overall… You can do so much better than this. We’re all rooting for you, but you are not making it easy. Thank you, Maricarmen. Moving on to Natasha! QOS: YES! All three of your looks were so amazing tonight! They are some of the best looks Beat Yo Face has ever seen. Your Zodiac look served us evil scorpion queen with magical powers and I love it so much. Your Space Race look is campy but also sexy. It gives me Madame X: Space Jam vibes. Finally, your Planetary Goddess made me feel like sh*t. She gives us this mood of “I don’t care what you say because I’m so much better than you” and it’s just perfect. I have nothing bad to say. Stellar job tonight! HoWaffles: I guess last week I was right when I said you were the fashion queen of the season because OH. MY. GOD. All three of your looks tonight are spectacular beyond words! I LOVE how your Space Race looks like a space agent secretary with a UFO slicing her in half, and your Zodiac Eleganza is a literal masterpiece, SUCH a clever interpretation of Scorpio. Finally, there is something so appealing about your planetary look, it’s so simple yet so elegant and beautiful. I wish the rings were slightly more accurate though as you were assigned the planet Saturn, which is known for its magnificent rings, more focus on the rings would’ve made the look better, but that is my only critique for it. Your looks scream polish and elegance and I can’t stress enough how much I am in love with what you are bringing to the runway this season. Amazing job tonight! Via: I’ve been hoping you’d claw your way out of the constant low placements you’ve been getting, and you might’ve just done so tonight! Your three looks are excellent, from your gothy, vicious Scorpio queen (though you could’ve done without the tacky floral embroidery) and your campy, golden secret agent to your chic, modern Saturn Goddess. I really don’t have any further critiques tonight because you truly BROUGHT the couture and the polish in a way almost no one else did. Excellent job! Thank you, Natasha. Next is OzQueen! QOS: I am pleased tonight, Ms. OzQueen. My favorite look from you is your Zodiac look. It’s pretty simple but so beautiful. Your other two looks were also pretty good. I like your Planetary Goddess look but it doesn’t give me Planetary Goddess or Mars at all. I also liked your minimalistic Space Race look. It just wasn’t anything special. Not bad tonight. HoWaffles: I liked your looks tonight, not loved, just liked them. They are polished, beautiful, and conceptualized as I’d expect them to be. But tonight, I don’t feel like you were in your element as much as the previous weeks. Let me explain what I’m trying to say, your only genuinely amazing look tonight was the Zodiac Eleganza, now THAT is a look, I’d say it’s one of my favorites this season! But for your other two looks, there’s that special OzQueen element of fun, gagginess, and out-of-the-box thinking that is missing. I liked your interpretation of the Martian look but I don’t see a fierce goddess, just some alien from The Predator trying to eat my brains out. Your Space Race look, while it is pleasing, simple, and beautiful, doesn’t feel special or as thought-out as I would’ve hoped. While your looks are polished, beautiful, and amazing to say the least, they don’t give me the OzQueen Ooh-Ah-Ah sensation that I feel almost every week. Via: Your matawh0re is stunning and by far one of the best looks you’ve served us so far. It’s just the perfect blend of drama with contemporary fashion, with the chainmail pants, the giant cape, and the cutesy flower crown which is perfectly ironical next to the bloody horns. Just great! Your Space Race is giving me 60s, bright, poppy, colorful excellence, though the tip of the “rocket” looks like it didn’t fit your head very well. Your Martian Goddess is a bit… questionable, because even though I like that you interpreted the assignment in a way no one else did, the construction and material is a bit flimsy, so to say. All in all, incredible job tonight! Thank you, OzQueen. On to Sin D. Kate! QOS: I thought you did pretty good tonight! It wasn’t my favorite but all of your looks went together and were all very polished and beautiful. Nothing really stood out to me though. You got all the categories right but you didn’t take them as far as you usually do. Better luck next time. HoWaffles: Let me start off by saying I absolutely loved the storyline you were giving throughout each look, it was very creative and clever! Questionable, but clever! But to nitpick on the looks, I’d say your only stellar (no pun intended) look tonight was your Space Race Realness, it was fun, quirky, trippy, and most of all, creative! I also have a feeling you have some acquainted attraction with smoke. But back to the matter at hand, your other two looks were also great, but not as great as I would’ve hoped. Your Planetary Goddess is the definition of basic, it’s a blue gown with rings as a headpiece, while I understand Uranus might not be the most feature-ful planet (ironically), I know you still could’ve served up something more creative. Your Zodiac look was also good, but also falls victim to the wrath of basicness, she’s wet and dripping with water… woo! Although I really liked your storyline, I wish you were all show and not tell tonight. But other than that, adequate job. Via: I really liked your storyline and your Zodiac look is absolutely glorious. I couldn’t tell where the gown ended and the waves started! It’s simple in concept but, as is the norm for you, perfectly executed. I couldn’t make heads nor tails of your Space Race, don’t get me wrong, the comet/meteor textures and blending of what starts off as a dress into a full on, sinuous space rock are very smart, but it comes off as a bit too abstract in execution and I can’t see how it fits the “space automobiles” theming. Your Uranus Goddess is clean and heavenly though you could’ve taken it MUCH further. Nevertheless, it serves as a satisfying end to your storyline, if you ask me. Good job tonight! Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Lastly, Tina Dream! QOS: I’m tiredT of seeing your unpolished and kinda basic looks! You’ve showed us some great looks in the past but tonight wasn’t your night. Starting with your Zodiac Eleganza look, I liked the idea of a matador. It isn’t something you’d expect but the look itself is just a Party City matador look…Your Space Race look is iconic…. iconicly bad. It’s just so funny to look at and I don’t think that was your intention. Your Planetary Goddess is just a bunch of leaves stuck on a dress. It is pretty, but at this point in the competition, pretty isn’t enough. I want you to polish up your looks more and if you continue in this competition, I hope this lights a fire under your @ss and you show us something amazing. HoWaffles: Girl… Again, your looks are a bunch of unpolished scrap metal from the junkyard. We’ve been telling you time and time again to up your polishness and creativity, because frankly enough, I’ve never seen the gears turning in your head when it comes to the looks department. I mean, your Planetary Goddess is literally a bunch of parsley leaves duct-taped on to a dress, and it’s not like your Space Race is any better, I mean, what is it supposed to represent? I mean, I like the concept because I get it, but I wish it actually represented... something. Your best look tonight is your Zodiac Eleganza, I like the matador concept because I too am a Taurus, but it's still not that good, and to really show you what I’m talking about, look at OzQueen’s zodiac look, she went for the same concept you did but executed it tenfold better. This far into the competition, you STILL suffer from a lack of creative thinking and any polish and it is sad for me to say this because I genuinely would like to see you stay longer since I love your personality. Via: As HoWaffles said, you left a lot to be desired, once again, and it’s frustrating because we keep pushing you to do better and you haven’t shown that much of an improvement. Your matador is just a Halloween costume. I could find a “sexy matador” outfit like this at a local Party City right now - where is the creativity? Your Space Race is atrocious and, with the concept you described, could’ve been something truly show stopping and iconic, and you deliver… Silver Surfer in a dress. As for your Goddess, Earth is a theme loaded with possibilities, and yet you chose to focus only on greenery, giving us a parsley dress? There’s nothing goddess-like about this and it’s very safe creatively. I mean, just spitballing here, you could’ve gone for a blending of water and earth, commentary on global warming, overpopulation, what have you, and you chose that. OK werk. No further comments. Thank you, Tina. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. queens leave the main stage Via: This… is gonna be a hard call. HoWaffles: Maybe, but to me it’s pretty obvious who did the best. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies. We’ve made some decisions, but before we announce them, we’d like to know… . . . . . . . . Who do you think should go home tonight, and why? . . . Starting with Gingica. Gingica: I think Natasha should go, because she made us all wait longer. scraping sound Hosts: Hannah, what do you say? Hannah: Well, I’m not sure… I guess I'd say Gingica ‘cause she's been out every season. glares at her Hosts: Maricarmen, who do you think should go? Maricarmen: Well I think Tina should go home because I remember her Shakira looks and the edges were badly cropped, and the looks she chose were not my cup of tea. looks annoyed Hosts: Natasha... Natasha: Gingica, because she used to talk sh*t about me while I was absent. And people who do sh*t to me always get karma's kiss back. sound rolls her eyes Hosts: OzQueen, what do you think? OzQueen: Miss Natasha for being late. sound Hosts: Sin D., your turn. Sin D.: Gingica ‘cause she's a fat b*tch. rucucucu Sin D.: JK I think the one who deserves to go home tonight has to be Hannah. She's been invisible this entire season and to me being just safe does not make you The Wiki's Next Sass Supreme. stares into the distance Hosts: And Tina Dream… What’s your answer? Tina: Hannah, I don’t think her looks are high fashion at all and her performances in the challenges are very generic and bland. Send her @ss home. remains silent Alright, thank you ladies. Now, we’ve made some decisions. Gingica Tonight, you were our Venus, and we desired every bit of your fire. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate We lived for your storyline, and your Zodiac couture certainly made a splash. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen Tonight, you put your horns first, like a true matawh0re, and we loved every minute of it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Natasha Your Scorpio bite made us go mad for you, and, as a Goddess, you certainly spread your rings. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Natasha... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge! . . queens glare at her and reluctantly clap . . pans to Gingica . . Natasha: (confessional) I finally won a challenge, deservingly so. If y’all could see the look on Gingica’s face! . . Gingica: (confessional) Facecrack of the century… chile. . . . . . . . . The rest of you are safe. You may step to the back of the stage. . . . . . . . . . . . Hannah Your Neptune Goddess was cool, but your Curiosity killed these kitty girls. . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra Tonight, you simply dropped the ball… Hard. . . . . . . . . Tina Dream You failed to disassemble on the mainstage, and your looks tonight were… one-layered. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hannah... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You’re safe. You may join the other girls. . . That means, Maricarmen Maestra and Tina Dream, I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination. . . Maricarmen: (confessional) I’m not used to being in the bottom, and as far as I know, Tina is… experienced, to say the least. Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for Venus by Lady Gaga. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts stands in one place while barely moving her mouth Maricarmen: (confessional) I just think lipsyncing for my life is an experience that can make me improve as the queen I actually am, and I’m trying my best, but looking at Tina right now, she’s not really doing anything. turns it out judges glare at Tina confusingly Gingica: (confessional) This lipsync is so lop-sided, Maricarmen is carrying it on her shoulders. Hannah: Tina, come on girl! Sin D.: Tina, let’s go! Tina: (confessional) Coming into this lipsync I had a drive to beat Maricarmen, but standing on stage right now, I just don’t feel it… jumps into the splits queens cheer on her from the back of the stage song ends hosts clap . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ladies, we've made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tina Dream, baby, you’re a firework, and you gave us that hummingbird heartbeat. We wish you the best on your journey. Now… Tina: I guess I really was the one that got away! chuckles leaves the stage Hosts: Our Spectacular Six… We’ve entered the home stretch. Don’t even think about giving up now, because the crown being in your hands is that much closer to becoming a reality. Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts